<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Rope, One of Feathers by rainbowpandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181225">One of Rope, One of Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas'>rainbowpandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Angel, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Husk is a sweetie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Subspace, Top!Husk, but doesn't want to admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel misses being tied up, Husk learns a new skill.</p><p>This is a special bday fic for my lovely friend (and discord server wifey) @BlueGooKitty1!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Rope, One of Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE!!!! &lt;3 I'm so happy I can celebrate with you (and that I finally got to write a shibari fic for the both of us XD)</p><p>Please remember that shibari/rope bondage is considered RACK because of the damage it can cause if done incorrectly/ if the rope puts pressure on a certain spot for too long. Please take time to learn, practice and communicate safety precautions while tying yourself or others &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Husker was sitting in his regular spot in the lobby of the Happy Hotel, reading glasses perched on his nose as he skimmed through a book. His ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of high heeled boots clicking down the stairs and towards the bar. The cat glanced up and saw Angel Dust, who was sifting through his purse, looking glam for an evening out. He pulled out a lip gloss, swiped it on his plush lips and then tossed it back in the bag, pulling the zipper closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit!” the spider swore as the leather zipper pull broke off it’s metal ring, “Fuck! I don’t have time ta sew this back on! I’m already runnin’ late to meet Cherri…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel continued to mumble to himself as he got to the reception desk. Husk raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, need some help there, sweetheart?” he smirked, already taking some twine from behind the bar to assist his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if ya have another pink Vucci bag behind the counter, that’d be a life saver!” Angel snorted as he went to sign out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you think I am? A mall?” Husker rolled his eyes, cutting a length of twine with his claw. “Nah, all’s I got is a handy trick from my army days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then began tying a diamond knot around the metal ring, looping the cord around itself in smooth, practiced motions. Angel dropped his grumpy attitude and watched the small, meticulous movements, seemingly impossible for paws as big as Husk’s to make. Yet, a moment later, a delicate, decorative knot was secured to his bag, making a new zipper pull to replace the one that had just broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should do ya for now.” the cat demon tied off the ends and pushed the purse back over to Angel Dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! It’s like teeny shibari!” Angel grinned, testing out his zipper to make sure the knot would hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-what now?” the cat demon gave a puzzled look. Angel was always throwing out words and slang he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi. Ba. Ri. Y'know, sexy rope tyin'?" Angel rolled his eyes and opened Voogle on his phone. “I mean there's way more to it than that but I dunno how ta describe it any other way." He pulled up a few pics of intricate ties and rope body harnesses and showed Husk, watching as the cat's eyebrows raised to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that’s way more than they ever fuckin’ taught us in bootcamp. Seems like some fancy shit.” the old man was impressed. Some of these knots looked like they would make...useful handles. Some were just plain beautiful. He could appreciate the aesthetic, as well as the possible “practical” uses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s real pretty.” a longing sigh fell from Angel’s mouth. “It’s been</span>
  <em>
    <span> forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I’ve been tied like this, though. No one wants ta learn the really fancy chest harnesses for demons with 6 fuckin’ arms, not even in the porn industry. Sucks, cuz I really like bein’ all tied up. It's like a cozy hug.” he paused again, dropping his phone in his bag and giving Husk a peck on the lips. “Thanks for the fix, babe. I’ll see ya tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel pranced out the door with a wave, leaving Husk to his thoughts. He quickly opened his own phone, pulling up Voogle. Shibari, huh?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A week had gone by and Angel was a little on edge. Husk had been spending almost all of his free time reading lately, mostly on his phone. And if he wasn’t reading he was working on some “personal project”, as he called it. It had been driving the spider up a wall, especially when Husk turned him down on his last night off. Sex wasn’t the only facet of their relationship, of course. But it was an important one. The only other time Husk had rejected him since they got together was when he had nearly gotten a wing torn off while on a job for Al. And even then, they still made out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Husk was getting tired of him? Maybe his stamina was dropping in his old age? Maybe he was trying to play hard to get and Angel wasn’t reading the signal correctly? Whatever it was, Angel Dust was in a huffy mood when he got home from work; it was his half-day but he still got back a little later than he expected. He didn’t want his night off to be a waste - maybe he could hash out what was up with Husky and it would lead to really hot “now we’re on the same page” sex?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed as he made his way into his room, surprised by the sight that greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was sitting on the bed, surrounded by hanks of rope, reading through something on his phone yet again. He looked up at Angel with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bout time you got back! I was almost getting tired of waitin’ for ya.” Husker’s voice was a soft sarcasm, clearly trying to cover up how he was really feeling. He put his phone down and picked up a hank of rope, fiddling with the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husky? Babe, what is this?” Angel watched as his boyfriend began unraveling the rope in his paw, taking the bite in one hand and gripping two feet down with his other. He snapped the rope taut, the fibers making a dull thwap as they hit against each other. Angel’s knees practically buckled at the sound as Husker looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you missed bein' tied up, right? Lemme tie you.” Husk offered. The softness in his tone was still there, despite the domineering look in his eye that always shone through when he topped. The cat stood and made his way over to Angel Dust, looking up at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh fuck~ Husk.” Angel was almost breathless. “This is so hot. Of fuckin’ course I want you ta tie me. But...have ya ever done this before? Outside a’ army knots and shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider was always down for a kinky time but rope could be dangerous - even for basically immortal demons - if done incorrectly. His body was his moneymaker and he had to make sure Husk knew what he was fucking doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t tied on another person yet, if that’s what yer askin’. But I’ve been practicin’ all week on myself...and on yer mannequin you use for drag costumes.” Husker mumbled the last part, trying not to let it show how much effort he put into this. Gestures like this were still a bit hard for him to be open about. “I may know fuck all but I ain’t a goddamn idiot, dollface. We can use traffic lights and go slow and shit. Plus I have scissors ready like the website said and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older demon was instantly silenced with a kiss, moaning a bit as the spider’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Angel couldn’t remember the last time someone put so much care and time into doing something like this for him….just for him. It was almost overwhelming. He held Husk’s fluffy cheeks in his hands, pressing his fingertips into flesh; a sign of passionate gratitude. They kissed a moment more, tongues sliding against one another as they pulled apart. The spider’s eyes were half lidded and he bit his lower lip in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll take that as a yes?” the cat gave a smug cheshire grin, brow quirking in amusement. Angel nodded, heart thrumming in his chest. “Then strip for me, sweetheart. We got a long fuckin’ night ahead of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel wasted no time in shedding his clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed. Husk stood in front of him and turned him around so that the spider was kneeling on the mattress, facing away from him. Paws brought Angel’s arms behind his back, looping the bite around them in the start of a box tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husker’s movements were slow, thoughtful, and ritualistic, continually running a claw under the rope to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He continually checked in with "Color?", Angel responding "Green" every time. The cat peppered kisses along the spider’s neck, back, and shoulders every time he cinched or knotted something. He had taken the time to learn the right way to do this and it showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel felt his nerves alight, the hugging pressure causing him to feel sensitive yet safe. He felt his arousal spike every time Husk guided and tightened the rope around his body. Soon, all six of Angel Dust’s arms were secured behind him, a decorative knot pattern surrounding and lightly squeezing his chest fluff in the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel okay?” Husk asked, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. He watched his partner wriggle in his binds, then gently tap his fingertips to his thumbs to make sure nothing was being cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it feels real nice, Husky.” a flush spread across Angel’s cheeks and chest. His cock was fully erect, peeking up from between his legs. He turned to look Husker in the eye. “So now that ya got me all wrapped up, whatta you gonna do with me? Huh, daddy?” There was a tease in the New York accent that did something to Husk’s brain. Without missing a beat, he grabbed where two of Angel’s arms were tied together and shoved him face first into the bed, keeping his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider let out a gaspy laugh at the forceful movement and spread his knees apart so he could be fully on display. This was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try that again, baby?” Husker growled, a grin forming as he saw Angel shift his position. He was so focused on tying earlier that arousal hadn’t hit him yet. But now, staring at the beautiful demon in front of him, the cat could feel the heat pooling in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry daddy...” sub-space quickly flooded Angel’s mind as he peeked over his shoulder to look at Husk, a flash of coyness in his eye. “Ya just made me all pretty and helpless, I figured ya might as well use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you bet your fine pink ass I’m gonna use ya.” reaching over to the bottle on the bedside table, Husk pumped lube into his paw, spread Angel’s ass cheeks and smeared the gel from pink hole to perineum. He slid a claw up and down the channel of flesh, slowly coating his digit in slippery wet. Then Husk placed the tip of his claw against the spider’s center, circling it gently. “Say ‘thank you’, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Angel breathed. He didn’t put up a fight, didn’t throw out a snarky comment, didn’t make a joke; he was floating in a haze of bliss, succumbing to the pleasure. Trusting Husk to take control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A digit entered Angel Dust, slippery and smooth. He gave a high pitched moan and bucked his hips to take more inside him. Husk stood there, tail twitching as he let his lover fuck himself on his finger. He lubed up his other hand and stroked his own cock, now stiff and aching for a tight, warm place to sheath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so glad he could make Angel feel this good. This safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful, Angie. So ready and desperate to be full of my cock. Is that what you want?” Husker purred, the soft rumble building up in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I want it! I want ya! Please, daddy!” Angel buried his face into the mattress and rocked his hips, whimpering every time the claw slid across his swollen prostate. Suddenly, Husk pulled his claw free and replaced it with the head of his dick, pressing it in just an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice fuckin’ manners, sweetheart.” paws gripped the ropes bound on either side of Angel’s hips.  Using them as handles to yank the spider back, Husk pulled Angel onto the rest of his barbed cock. The spider demon cried out, drool and tears of elation wetting the comforter of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat demon began a feral rut, grinning and grunting as he fucked into Angel Dust; the normally cocky porn star was a real sight to behold. His three sets of arms were stacked along his back in bound pairs, rope hugging his chest, torso and hips. His makeup was smeared and he was smiling - a soft, content curl to his lips. He was looking back as best he could, trying to catch glimpses of his beloved Husk railing into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a warmth in Angel’s chest that could only come from being the arms of someone he trusted, someone he wanted to bring pleasure to just as much as they wanted to bring pleasure to him. He moaned with every thrust, squirmed with every barb that rubbed against his p-spot, fell a little further into bliss every time he felt Husk’s length twitch within him. All while being tied in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angie- fuck- I’m close.” Husker was still using the ropes to add leverage as he slammed the lithe pink body onto his dick. Angel’s smile turned wicked as he angled his hips to take Husk deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muscles clenched around the cat’s member, pulling his orgasm from him with a hissed swear. Husk buried himself as deep as he could, pumping his thick, hot release into Angel. He shuddered, then relaxed, body slumping over the demon beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I good, daddy? Can I cum now?” soft and sultry, Angel rolled his hips against the cock still inside him, edging himself until he got the okay to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so good, my Angel. Make some pretty noises when you cum for me.” Husk was panting, his voice gruff. He gave a few more weak snaps of his hips until the tension building within Angel Dust snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huuuuuskkkk~aaaaahhhh!” He cried out, shivering and dripping jizz all over his pink bedspread. The binds hugged him through his peak and helped ground him through the residual tremors of bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Angel stopped shaking, Husker pulled out slowly and flopped onto the bed next to the spider. He wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling him onto his chest, checking to make sure the ropes hadn’t shifted over any nerve points while the were fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husky?” Angel whispered, a raspy edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk’s ears perked up and he propped himself onto an elbow in worry, “Yeah? What is it? You okay? Fuck! Is a rope too tight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel only giggled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine. Don’t be such a little bitch.” a pink cheek nuzzled into white chest fur and heterochromatic eyes looked up to meet yellow ones, “I just…thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk went to snap at the bitch comment but quickly melted at the show of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Of course, Angie.” He took the spider into his arms again, stroking his hair and holding him like he was made of glass. Wings stretched around them to make a soft, red cocoon. “I gotchu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know ya do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel closed his eyes and let his breathing sync with Husk’s, feeling safe and warm and snug, held securely in two tight hugs; one made of rope and one made of feathers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angel needs a hug so I'm glad I could write him getting two at once XD </p><p>Also, I imagine Husk did a really fancy box tie and just cinched extra rope to the bites on the back so he could extend it down, making like a rope corset in the process.</p><p>Please remember to negotiate with your partner before taking part in any form of kink! Consent is the most important thing!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>